Time Of My Life
by cutie.m383
Summary: It's the summer of 1990. Kate, a seventeen year old girl thought it would be just another summer vacation.When a guy named Tony steps into her life, things are about to change. Will Kate's father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs find out about her secret passion for dancing? Will she make her dreams come true? Will she face her father? Read and find out. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another Fanfic by me! Yay! So, I watched Dirty Dancing, and I absolutely loved it. And the whole time, I was visualizing the NCIS version of the movie. And everything just seemed to fit in. Anyways, I should warn you: This is an NCIS fanfic that has the almost same plot as Dirty Dancing. Character names are changed(only a few are left the same). I'm changing situations and lines, so it wouldn't be like the exact movie with characters added. **

**I hope you'll like it, enjoy!**

**P.S: Do not own anything. D.P.B. and Gary Glasberg and the whole NCIS production own all the characters. The storylines belong to the DIrty Dancing directors and creators and production.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_**Summer of 1990**_

Kate, a seventeen year old girl was sitting in her parents' car, reading a book. It was Charles Dickens's '_The Old Curiosity Shop'_. A classic. Her mother bought it for her last birthday.

Kate was trying to not get annoyed by her older sister, sitting right next to her, putting on her makeup. She let out a small sigh as she continued reading her book.

Kate left the book for a moment, only to hug her dad, who was driving. Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled as he felt his daughter's small arms wrap around his chest.

He took his one hand off the steering wheel. He gripped her left arm with it, while smiling. Kate removed her arms, so she wouldn't bother him.

Her mother, Jennifer Gibbs (although, she would refer to herself as Jennifer Sheppard, since it was her maiden name) was sitting next to Jethro.

"I'm so glad we left those three at home" Kate's older sister, Rachel spoke up after finishing her makeup. Jenny smiled.

"They're all grown up, Rachel. They've got work to do" She turned her head to see her daughter's face. Rachel nodded. Jenny turned back to the road. She slowly put her hand on her husband's thigh. She watched as a smile grew on his face.

Kate slowly stretched. She looked out the window.

"How long 'till we get there?" She asked sleepily. Gibbs slightly rolled his eyes.

"Hold on, Katie. We'll get there very soon" He assured his daughter. Everybody called Kate 'Katie'. Since she had a big sister, so she was always considered a little child.

Rachel and Kate leaned forward to carefully look at a big, wooden sign. _'Welcome to Kellerman's' _was written on it, in huge, curled letters. Kate and Rachel exchanged happy looks.

"We're finally there!" Kate yelled happily. She put her headphones on. She pressed the_ play _button on her walkman.

Gibbs shook his head, though smiling. Kate was enthusiastic all the time.

Kate looked out the window. She could finally see the hotel.

Gibbs drove to the hotel's parking. He stopped his Renault Fuego from 1980's in front of the hotel.

Kate took off her headphones. She packed her headphones and her book back in her backpack. Both Gibbs and Jenny walked out of the car. They both moved their seats up, so Kate and Rachel could get out (The car had three doors only).

Kate and Rachel stepped out of the car, with their bags in their hands. They turned around to see a crowded street. Rachel saw tons of turquoise dresses. She was having a performance.

"Oh, mom! I should've brought those coral shoes!" She whined as she glanced at her mother. Jenny sighed.

"Rachel, you brought ten pairs. You can wear any of them" She said, trying to cheer her up. Rachel sighed.

"But those matched the dress" She mumbled grumpily as she continued walking towards the hotel. Gibbs smiled.

"Rachel, it could be worse" Her father stated. "For an example, a dead body falling out of the sky right now. Or, people taken hostage" Gibbs remembered all the cases he got. He was working as a Special Agent at NCIS.

"Or, monks burning themselves in protest" Kate teased, copying her father. Rachel shot her a serious glare.

"Butt out, Katie" Rachel sharply replied, fixating her eyes on her little sister. Kate smirked devilishly. She turned around to watch the other people.

"Jethro!" A voice called, making Kate turn back to look at her father. She saw one of his friends, Brian, coming in their way.

"Brian!" Gibbs yelled with a smile on his face. The man approached him, accompanied by his son.

Brian approached Gibbs cheerily.

"Well, Gibbs, after all these times, I finally got you on my holding!" Brian said jokingly. Gibbs smiled. He knew how Brian loved to brag about being the manager.

Brian turned to look at Kate and Rachel.

"Look at them! All grown up!" He complimented. Both Kate and Rachel smiled. Gibbs laughed.

"Girls" He looked at Kate and Rachel. "I want you to know that if it wasn't for your father, I'd be in my grave now"

Kate and Rachel tried to hide their confused expressions.

"Yeah. Well, how's your blood pressure now?" Gibbs asked. Brian smiled.

"Perfecto" He joked. Gibbs laughed.

"I hope you don't go back soon" Brian said as he took one of Gibbs' suitcases.

"Yeah, why's that?" Gibbs questioned, patiently looking at his friend.

"Well, you always get a case as soon as you leave Washington D.C." He explained. Gibbs rolled his eyes, still smiling. Jenny shook her head.

"Relax, Brian. It's his first vacation. We'll be here for three weeks" Jenny assured Brian as she put her hand on Gibbs' shoulder. Brian smirked, while taking out a cigarette.

"Yeah, well, three weeks here will feel like a year. That's what I guarantee to you" He said before putting the cigarette in his mouth. Jenny and Gibbs both raised their eyebrows.

Brian turned to his son.

"Tim, get the man's bags" He ordered. The young boy nodded.

"Uh, right away" He ran to the car and opened the trunk. Kate quickly joined him, willing to help. She took out a heavy suitcase and put it on the ground. Tim just finished taking out his.

"Thanks" He said politely. She smiled in a response. As she was about to turn around, Tim called for her.

"Want a job here?" He asked. "Summer jobs are great for seniors, especially here. The salaries are pretty high" Kate just shook her head and turned back to her family. She took the suitcase and walked next to her sister.

Tim joined them.

"I'll see you later, Jethro. Coming for brunch?" Brian asked. Gibbs shrugged.

"Only if I don't have to spend a fortune" Gibbs replied poignantly. Brian chuckled bitterly.

"Oh, Jethro. Always saving up, don't you?" Brian replied in the same manner. Gibbs shrugged.

"Only when it's you we're talking about" Gibbs teased. Brian laughed, whilst shaking his head.

"Why don't you go see the dance lessons this woman is giving? They're incredible. You'll have lots of fun" Brian assured Gibbs. He shrugged as he glanced at his wife.

"I have to unpack the suitcases, but I'll be there for the brunch" Jenny guaranteed. Gibbs nodded.

"You, Rachel?" He questioned. Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's not my taste" Rachel said dismissively. Gibbs smiled. He turned to his younger daughter.

"You, Katie?" He asked. Kate looked at Brian questionably.

"Just give it a try, Katie" The man replied. She turned back to Gibbs.

"Sure" Kate shrugged. Gibbs smiled and took her by the hand. Kate left the suitcase and walked by her father.

Gibbs was proud of his daughter. She was his everything.

Even though the youngest, she was the smartest. Always the best in the class, all the A's, honest, never sneaked out at night. Every father's dream.

They got to the dance lesson. A bunch of old people were barely moving, standing tightly next to each other.

"All right, people! Let's go cha-cha-cha now!" The woman who was leading them all yelled.

Kate observed her. She had long blonde hair, worked up in a big bun. Her hands were strong. She was wearing a knee-length pink dress, with floral elements on her shoulders. She wore high strappy heels colored in dirty pink.

While Kate was looking at her, her father was pushing her to the crowd of people 'dancing'. Kate got back into the real world.

The woman was yelling something again. The sound of the Spanish rhythm took over the whole place.

"Okay, do the mamba now, shall we?" She yelled.

"Yes!" Bunch of old fellows yelled.

"One, two, three, one, two, and three…" The woman danced whilst talking. The crowd went left and right continuingly. Kate desperately tried to follow their lead, but just got lost. She was only walking from left to right in tiny steps instead of dancing.

"That was good! Now let's do the conga! Do the conga line!" She yelled. The crowd lined up and started dancing conga. Kate was very confused. She was searching with her eyes, trying to find her father.

"Oh, come on, ladies. God wouldn't have given you maracas for nothing" The woman said. The women in the crowd laughed.

"Now, ladies, when I say 'Go', you're all going to find the man of your dreams!" She yelled. The crowd was still dancing.

"Go!" She yelled. They all separated. Everyone mixed up, so they were dancing with each other. Kate got a short granny. Kate just faked a smile, while the lady was just watching her with a grin.

"Okay, we're done for today!" The woman yelled. Kate quickly separated from the woman and walked away. Her father was walking right next to her.

"That was fun" He said, breaking the silence. Kate shrugged.

"I suppose" She replied. He nodded. They walked back to their hotel room. Jenny was waiting for them outside, with Rachel next to her. They were both glaring at Gibbs and Kate.

"Brunch time is already over, Jethro! It's _lunch _time now" She emphasized the 'lunch' part.

"Sorry, Jen, but that dance lesson took longer than expected" He apologized. She sighed.

"Never mind. I called Brian. We're going to the dining hall right now. Gibbs nodded.

"No problem then" He replied.

…

They all walked into the dining hall. Gibbs spotted Brian waving at them. He waved back, with a smile.

They approached the table and sat down.

"Paula really got you guys, didn't she?" Brian asked teasingly. Gibbs and Kate shared a confused look. Jenny looked at Gibbs.

"Who's Paula?" Gibbs asked.

"That girl that gives people dance lessons" Tim explained. After realizing, both Kate and Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, she's a really good dancer" Kate voiced. Everybody raised their heads.

"You think so?" Gibbs asked. Kate looked at him.

"Well, yeah, I mean, her moves are great" Kate replied, glancing at everybody at the table. Brian nodded.

"Oh, you should've seen her at the dance floor" He shook his head, while gazing at the distance. "That girl is pretty talented"

"Yeah" Kate said. A waiter approached them. Brian suddenly got up.

"I want to introduce you with Robbie" He tapped the young man's back. The man smiled.

"Thanks, boss. May I take your orders?" He questioned politely as he took out a small notebook and a pen.

"Uh, sure" Jenny was still looking at the menu. "I'll have a mushroom soup and a Greek Salad" Jenny ordered.

"Okay. For you?" He turned to Brian. Brian looked at the menu carefully. He touched his lip with his index finger.

"Uh… I'll take the chicken legs in mustard sauce" He ordered. Robbie nodded.

"For you, sir?" He turned to Tim.

"I'll just have a goulash" He acknowledged. The waiter nodded.

"You, miss?" He asked Rachel, looking her carefully in the eyes. She smiled, returning him the same deep look. She finally broke the stare by glancing at her mom.

"I'll just have what mom has" She said, turning back to him again.

"Great" Robbie said as he scribbled the order on the paper.

"You, sir?" He looked at Gibbs. He shrugged.

"Chicken wings" Gibbs ordered. Robbie nodded.

"Okay. And, you miss?" He turned at Kate. Kate looked up.

"Huh?" She inquired. Robbie sighed.

"I asked, what are you gonna order?" Robbie repeated, sounding rather rude. Kate looked at him.

"I'm having fish and fries" She retorted. He wrote it down. He walked away. Kate shook her head quickly and looked around the restaurant.

"He didn't even ask us if we want anything to drink" Kate could hear her mother whisper into Gibbs' ear. He nodded and gripped Kate's hand. Kate glanced at him.

"I'm sorry. Robbie's usually not like this" Brian apologized.

"It's okay" Kate said. Everyone at the table looked at her.

"Really?" Rachel asked. Kate nodded.

"It's okay, guys" She assured them all. Their orders came. They started eating.

_Half an hour later…_

"Oh My God, look at all of this leftovers" Jenny shook her head. "And I still wonder why they starve children in Europe"

"Uh, try South-East Asia, mom" Kate joked. Jenny nodded.

"You've got a point there, Katie" She replied. Robbie came back.

"Robbie! Pack this all up to the children in South-East Asia. Listen to what Katie says" He ordered. The waiter smiled and took all the food. He folded it and carried it away.

"Well done, Katie. You're gonna change the world" Brian said. Kate laughed. Gibbs ran his hand through her hair.

"And what are you gonna do, sweetie?" Brian asked Rachel. Just as Rachel opened her mouth, she was interrupted.

"Oh, Rachel's going to decorate it" Kate said sarcastically. Brian laughed. He snapped his fingers.

"I want you to meet someone" He said. A young man approached the table. "My nephew, Neill. He's studying Hotel Management"

"Nice" Gibbs added. Neill smiled. He looked at Kate. She quickly smiled, although, she didn't really feel like it.

"There's a dance party going on in the hall. Don't know if Katie is interested" Brian acknowledged. Gibbs and Jenny looked at Kate.

"We're fine with it as long as you come back before eleven" Jenny said. Kate smiled.

"Thanks mom" She hugged her mother and ran down the dining hall. Neill slowly walked after her. Gibbs shook his head.

…

"So, you're going to major in English?" Neill asked, trying to speak louder than the jazz music playing. Kate and Neill were dancing together.

"No. Law Enforcement" She replied. He nodded.

"Oh" He simply said, smiling. Kate smiled back.

"I'm probably going to get a job in NCIS or stuff like that" Kate said. Neill nodded.

"Oh, that's cool" He said awkwardly. Kate cocked her head.

"Thanks" She thanked him. The jazz track ended. Suddenly, a fast mambo track played. Two people stepped on the dance floor. Kate could see they were professionals.

"Mambo! Yeah!" Neill cheered. Kate shook her head. She kept her eyes on the dancing couple. There was the girl she saw before, Paula. But, she never saw this guy before.

"Who's that?" Kate questioned. Neill looked at the dance floor. He sighed.

"Oh, damn. Those are the dance people again" Neill said grumpily. His voice slowly faded out in Kate's mind. She was looking at the couple. Their dancing was truly amazing.

But, what caught her mind was the guy. Besides being handsome, his moves were fantastic. His hair was licked back with hair gel. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

While Neill seemed highly unimpressed, Kate was amused by the way they moved. Unfortunately, the dance came to an end. Neill excused himself and walked away, leaving Kate alone. She left the hall, finding herself in the nature outside of the hall.

She was in the middle of dark, near a small lake. She saw a sign that said: _'Staff members only; please do not go further'_

Kate looked up to see a little path to another dancing hall. Lights flickered through that hall. She could see that a party was going on.

Curious as always, Kate ran past the sign and went along the path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter isn't so great, but it's just because it's the start. This one is more of an prologue. I hope you liked it! I would appreciate a review. Or a follow. Or a favorite. Whatever you feel like. :) Next chapter= MORE DRAMA AND ROMANCE!<strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! This chapter is a bit shorter, and I've got one spoiler. Our little Kate may be in love! OKay, not really in love, but... Just read the chapter. I changed up a lot of things.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kate could hear the loud music coming from the building. She followed the path in front of her. The path led to a little bridge over a river. Tons of stairs were in front of the bridge. She decided to go there.

A figure was walking in front of her. Kate stopped.

Suddenly, she recognized the face.

It was Tim McGee, Brian's son.

"Hey!" She ran to him. He quickly turned around. He was carrying three watermelons.

"Katie? What are you doing here?!" He hissed angrily. Kate cocked her head.

"I was taking a walk" Kate shrugged. He sighed.

"This is a restricted area. Staff members only! Don't you read the signs?" He said furiously. Kate took a step closer.

"It's nice here!" She looked around at the nature. Tim shook his head.

"G-go back!" He stuttered.

"Here, let me help you with that" Kate said as she approached to take a watermelon away from him.

"No, no" He said. "Go back to the playhouse!"

"Come on" Kate whined. Tim groaned.

"No" He said. "I saw you dancing with the little boss. Mmmh…" He started swaying with the watermelon in a teasing manner. Kate rolled her eyes. She gave the watermelon back to him and walked away in anger.

Tim sighed.

"Katie, wait!" He called. Kate moaned and turned around.

"Can you keep a secret?" Tim asked. A satisfied grin graced Kate's lips. She ran up to him and took the watermelon again.

"Thanks" She said happily. He nodded quickly.

"Your parents would _kill_ you" He warned. Kate smiled as she walked.

"And then would investigate it" Kate joked, thinking of her dad. Tim laughed.

"Nice. My dad would kill me too" He added. Kate nodded. They climbed the stairs.

They arrived at the door. Music was louder. Tim turned around. Since his hands were busy, there was only one more way to open the door.

He bumped the door with his butt. The door opened wide as he fell to the ground.

"Oh My God, are you okay?" Kate questioned sincerely. Tim nodded.

"I'll be fine" He muttered grumpily as he took the watermelons in his hands again.

Music was playing. Kate almost dropped the watermelon. There were no old people, neither adult. All of them were in their twenties. What shocked Kate was that they were all very close to each other.

_Very_ close.

It looked as they were dancing, but having sex at the same time.

Kate dropped her jaw, not blinking. She watched the crowd dancing and swaying with the music. All of them seemed sweaty.

Only one word could describe this dance.

_Dirty_.

Kate finally blinked when she heard Tim talking.

"I got used to it" Tim shrugged it off easily. "You should have seen my face the first time I saw this" He shook his head. Kate glanced at him. She looked back at the heated situation.

"Where do they learn to do that?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the dance. Tim looked at her.

"Where? I don't know" He replied, looking at the couples. "Kids did it in the basement when they were teens"

Kate was horrified by the fact that someone could do this stuff when only thirteen. When she was thirteen, she had braces on, and was reading books and watching TV shows. To her, it seemed completely normal.

But to these, obviously, that would be just weird.

"Wanna try?" Tim asked. Kate looked at him with disgust on her face. "Didn't think so" He turned his head back to the dance floor.

"Let's go Katie. There are people who want to enter" He said. Kate nodded and walked away from the d entrance.

She was walking between these dancing couples. She felt rather embarrassed, so she hurried. They were all looking at her.

Tim started talking about how the business runs in the hotel. Kate didn't really listen to him. She was looking at the door.

Suddenly, another couple walked in. It was that famous dancing couple she saw in the hall before. The guy was carrying a bottle of beer. He put it down, greeted his friends, and continued to the dance floor, holding hands with that Paula girl.

Kate was looking forward to see them dancing again.

They started their dance, making all of the people gasp and cheer.

Kate was amazed. Tim saw them. He smiled.

"Oh, that's my cousin. Tony DiNozzo" He explained. "He got me a job here" Kate glanced at McGee.

"He did?" She looked back at the dancer-Tony.

"Uh-huh" He nodded. Kate kept watching them. She thought they were together.

"They look great together" She added. McGee nodded.

"Yeah" He agreed. "You think they're a couple, don't you?" McGee asked. Kate looked at him, with her expression puzzled.

"Well, aren't they?" She asked in surprise.

"No. Not since we were kids" He said. Kate nodded.

Kate liked the way they danced. She moved to the rhythm of the music.

They finished the dance as the song stopped. Everybody cheered and clapped.

Another song started playing. The two of them separated. Paula headed in the other way, while Tony walked to Tim and Kate.

Tony touched Tim's shoulder. McGee jumped off the ground.

"Oh, hey, Tony!" He greeted, while panting in fear. Tony laughed.

"What's up, Tim?" He asked with a smile on his face. Kate could see his teeth. They were all pearly white and lined up perfectly.

"Nah, nothing" McGee said, trying to keep it cool. Tony nodded whilst smiling.

He took his eyes off Tim for a moment, only to see Kate standing there. He looked at her carefully, while smiling. Suddenly, the smile wiped off his face. He turned to McGee, with a dead serious look.

"Cousin? What's she doing here?" He asked through a whisper. Kate could still hear him. Tim glanced at her.

"Oh, she's with me. Katie's with me" He explained as he put his arm around Kate's shoulders. Kate quickly removed it. Tim shamefully bowed his head.

"I was just carrying a watermelon" She explained, while smiling nervously. Tony looked at her confusedly. He nodded and turned around, leaving them all alone again. Kate rolled her eyes.

"_I was carrying a watermelon?_" She whispered to herself, feeling the embarrassment creep down her spine. Her cheeks were on fire.

Paula and Tony continued dancing to the song. Just as they were really getting good, Tony left Paula for a while and walked back to Kate. Kate looked at him worriedly.

Tony slowly approached her and lifted his index finger up, inviting her to dance. Kate quickly looked at Tim who just shrugged.

"Go" He slightly pushed her forward. Kate moaned. Tony took her by her hand. Kate's hands were icy cold. Fortunately, Tony didn't notice.

He led her to the dance floor. Kate was getting lightheaded. Her heart was racing.

"Okay, watch me" He said. He showed her a move. Kate nodded and followed his lead. Her moves her very sharp. Like she was a rock.

Kate looked around, hoping this will end soon. Tony took her by the arm.

"Look me in the eyes" He said softly. She nodded. He started moving the same way again. Kate copied his moves, this time, with more success.

"That was good. Now, try this way" Tony whispered as he moved his shoulders back and forward. It seemed like a fish moving. Kate copied the move. Finally, she got better.

"Great" He said. He took her by her hands and swayed around the dance floor with her. Kate felt like there was nothing else in this world besides them. She smiled as they danced further.

The song finished and everyone clapped. Tony walked away, leaving her on the dance floor. Kate was still dancing for herself. She quickly stopped and fixed her dress.

Kate clapped with the crowd, searching with her eyes for Tony. There was no sign of him anymore. She sighed as she walked back to Tim. He clapped.

"That was amazing, Katie!" He said excitedly. Kate laughed, with her cheeks blushing.

"Thanks. What time is it?" She questioned. Tim looked at his watch.

"Half past ten" He acknowledged.

"Ooh, I gotta get home quickly" Kate nervously whispered.

"Oh, well…then I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" He inquired. She nodded.

"Sure thing, Tim" She said. He smiled.

"Okay, great, then. See you!" He yelled as Kate ran away. He scratched his head.

"Too bad" He mumbled as he shrugged.

…

Kate ran back to her apartment as quick as possible. Just as she was getting closer to the apartment, she bumped into something or someone.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled in a hurry before she could see the face. She looked up. It was Tony.

"Hey there… What's your name again?" He asked. Kate sighed.

"It's Kate" She said. He nodded.

"Yeah. You could work on that dance a bit, you know?" Tony added. Kate shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm in a hurry right now, so, if you don't mind…" She panted. He raised his hands in the air.

"Goodbye, Katie" He said. She smiled quickly and ran to her house. She knocked on the door. Her father opened.

"Just in time, Katie" Gibbs said as he yawned. Kate smiled like an angel.

She quickly walked past him and ran into her room. She lay down to sleep.

But she couldn't sleep.

She was thinking about her dance with Tony. It seemed so magical.

Could she be falling for him?

Nah, maybe it's just a little crush.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too short, I know. <strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**


End file.
